


Siempre te Amaré (I Will Always Love You)

by pastandfuturequeen



Series: 15 Days of FinnPoe [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastandfuturequeen/pseuds/pastandfuturequeen
Summary: The rings glitter and shine at him, all of them blurring together. The shopkeep speaks to him, trying to push Poe towards a particular ring or inquiring what was wrong with the other ones. Poe sighs and feels his head begin to throb, trying desperately to find something. He needs to find something.Or, alternatively - Poe wants to propose to Finn. But he has no idea how to pick a ring.15 Days of FinnPoe: Day 5





	Siempre te Amaré (I Will Always Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> _On the fifth day of FinnPoe, my true love gave to me . . . five golden rings!_
> 
> [[Also Posted on Tumblr]](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/168239946360/15-days-of-finnpoe-day-5)

The first ring is more silver than it is gold. A gold circlet wraps around the center of the band, the rest a pale silver. A square diamond is implemented in the center, giving the final product a very modern, polished, and sophisticated look. Poe sits on the edge of his bed and stares at the ring, his mind in turmoil.

The shopkeep had told him that the ring was for a man who likes maintaining order in the home. A modern man and a career man whose efficiency trumps all things. Poe’s mind turns to the way Finn is ridiculously organized to a fault. Something he learned rather early on in their shared living situation is that Finn does not accept any kind of mess if he can help it. Jackets should not be slung over chairs, they must be put away neatly in the closet and shoes must remain in their designated spots by the door. The data pad must always be put on top of the dresser at night, face up in case of any sudden information that needs to get to them during the night. Finn’s soaps are in a very specific order in the fresher and he “ _will know if you ever move them,_ ” Poe recalls with a fond smile.

Poe looks back down at the ring and sighs. BB8 approaches him slowly, beeping quickly in droid. Poe shakes his head. “No, BB8, I can’t just ‘pop the question.’ If all goes well, Finn will be wearing the ring for the rest of our lives, so I need it to be perfect.” He frowns down at the ring, turning it so it catches the light. The more he stares at it, the uglier the ring becomes. Poe turns to BB8 and holds it up. “Is this ring ugly to you? Would you wear this if someone proposed to you with it?” he asks.

The droid swivels his head and looks at Poe pointedly. “Friend-Poe,” BB8 beeps. “I do not have fingers.”

Poe chuckles into his chest. “You’ve got a point there, buddy.” He turns back to the ring, looking over it again. He recalls the look of the shopkeep, the man’s slicked back hair and polished shoes. Poe wrinkles his nose, realizing the ring suits the shopkeep far more than it does Finn. He tucks the ring away with a sigh, knowing he’ll have to return it tomorrow.

-

“Please tell me you’re not getting him that one.”

Poe quickly shoves the ring away, turning his expression nonchalant. “Hello Kare,” he says casually. “How did the recruit flight simulation go?”

Kare sits across from him in the mess hall, her eyebrow arched. “The simulation went fine. Now stop deflecting and answer the question.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe insists, taking a bite of his bread roll. The mess hall is crowded with their fellow Resistance members, none of which paid any mind to the embarrassed Commander and the Captain who was grilling him.

Kare lowers her voice, keeping their conversation private under the hum of conversation around them. “I know you plan on proposing to Finn soon,” she says.

Poe groans and rubs a hand between his eyes. He looks at her wearily. “Is it that obvious?”

She offers him a kind smile, a lock of blonde hair resting across her forehead. “I just know you really well,” she says. “Come on, let’s see it.”

Glancing around them to make sure no one was looking, Poe reached into his pocket and discreetly retrieves the ring, sliding it across the table for Kare to see. She wrinkles her nose in distaste. “Yeah, definitely don’t get him that one.”

Poe looks back down at the ring and frowns. “Why? What’s wrong with this one?”

“Poe, just look at it.”

The ring is a thin gold band, a large tear shaped diamond sitting on top, with two sapphires on either side. He turns back to Kare. “What, are the sapphires too much? Blue really brings out his eyes.”

Kare groans. “That’s the kind of ring you steal from an amateur scavenger and give to the boy you’ve been dating for two months right before you end up breaking up a week later because you realize you actually hate each other,” she says bluntly. “It looks cheap, Poe.”

Poe’s eyes widen and he stares back at the ring. “The shopkeep said it was mined Orivillan stones,” he murmurs to himself.

Kare shrugs. “I don’t know about all of that. But even if it is real, take it back. That’s not the kind of ring you give to the love of your life.”

He sighs into his food, sliding the ring back from the table and putting it in his pocket.

Finn joins them a moment later, setting his tray down and smiling at Poe. “Hey Poe,” he says, pressing a quick kiss to Poe’s lips.

“Hello, my love,” Poe replies, his whole face lighting up at the sight of his lover.

Kare takes a bite of her food and looks pointedly at Poe, eyebrows raised. Poe grimaces and gives her a discreet nod. He needs to pick a new one soon.

-

Poe sits in the cockpit of his x-wing, looking up at the sky. The top of the x-wing is up, letting the cool air brush against his flushed face and neck. His flight suit is tied around his waist, and grease stains cover his arms and fingers. He breathes out slowly, the wind raising goosebumps on his exposed skin.

Something clangs down from below. Poe hums and sits up to look over the edge of the x-wing. Snap curses from his position down below, picking up the engine part he had been carrying and placing it atop the mountain of parts he holds in his arms. Poe winces in sympathy. “Need a hand?” he says.

Snap looks up and beams at him. “Hey Poe,” he greets. “Uh – actually, yeah, some help would be great.”

Poe quickly climbs down from the x-wing, taking some of the burden from Snap’s arms and into his own. He grunts somewhat with the effort. These particular pieces are heavy, and he wonders how the hell Snap was even able to carry them all. The two head over to Snap’s own x-wing. The side of the ship is stripped, leaving the inside exposed and showing the progress of Snap’s work. They set the parts down on the workbench next to the ship, and Poe nods towards the side. “That the result of the hit you took a couple days ago.”

“Yeah,” Snap replies. “The important stuff survived, but if I don’t get that patched up, the inside of the x-wing is gonna overheat and I’m gonna end up roasting like a ham.”

Poe grunts knowingly and slaps a hand on Snap’s shoulder. “You’ve got quite the work ahead.”

“That I do.” Snap says. He huffs and sets to work, sorting through the pieces they had carried over to continue the job.

Poe lingers for a moment, hesitant. “Hey Snap?”

Snap looks up from the table. “Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about proposing to Kare?”

Snap blows a long breath and smiles, a hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck. “Yeah, I have.” He turns to Poe. “Why, are you having second thoughts about Finn?”

Poe shakes his head. “No. I know I want to propose and spend the rest of my life with him – I just don’t know how to pick a ring.”

Snap hums knowingly and stands next to Poe, keeping their voices low and the conversation private. “Kare mentioned you were having trouble with that. Did you change the last one you had? From what she said it was pretty bad.”

The commander groans. “Yeah, that one was a bad decision. I got this one, hold on.” Poe grabs a rag and wipes the engine grease off his hands the best he can. After the majority is off his fingers he carefully reaches into his pocket, pulling out a gold ring. The band is thick, with two lines of diamonds going around the band on the ends. The shape of the ring and the design almost reminds him of a crown.

Snap whistles lowly. “Wow. You certainly chose the fanciest one they had, didn’t you.”

“What do you think? I mean this is a definite improvement from the last two, but I’m still not sure.” Poe says, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well, it’s a beautiful ring,” Snap admits, leaning against the side of the x-wing. “I don’t know how much of it reminds me of Finn though.”

Poe groans. “It really isn’t his style, is it?”

Snap shrugs again. “You certainly know him better than I do. But what do I know, I’m about as good on the topic as you are. Hell,” he says, blowing a breath. “Give me a couple months, I could be in the same exact place you are.”

Poe tucks the ring away in his pocket, frustrated once more. He turns to Snap again, a knowing look on his face. “What, you plan on proposing that soon?”

“Like I said, I’ve thought about it,” Snap admits, face beaming. “But anyways, you two are the most annoyingly in love couple I’ve ever seen. I’m sure you’ll figure it out.”

“Let’s hope so,” Poe says. “For both our sakes.”

-

Just like all the other shopkeeps from the five different jewelry shops Poe had visited frequently for the past couple of weeks, the shopkeep from this store recognizes him immediately. The man’s face morphs into a carefully constructed grimace that oozes artificial sympathy. “Did he say no to this one?”

Poe shakes his head. “No, I haven’t asked yet. I just. I need to find the right ring, you know?”

The shopkeep nods knowingly. “Alright, we can do that for you. So, what was wrong with the last three?” he asks as he turns and brings Poe to the wedding rings section of the store. Poe following him deeper into the store, not failing to catch the way the shopkeep attempted to hide a sigh of annoyance.

Poe decides to bite his tongue. For now, he needs to return the ring and choose something different. The fourth time should be the charm. It should. The shopkeep pulls out the other wedding rings for Poe to look through. The rings tease him with their glittering jewels, reminders of his failure. Poe turns away from them, sorting through the rest. Some are plain, just simple silver or gold bands with no design or embellishment in place. Would Finn like something like that? Simple? Plain? Unoriginal?

Poe turns away from them and looks over the rest. He goes through a mental checklist of the things he had already decided from previous tries. The “modern” ones, although aesthetically pleasing, are too sterile and cold for Finn. The ones with large jewels are too ostentatious, too gaudy and obnoxious for a marriage proposal. And although Poe loves Finn, the extravagant ones with raised designs and crowns are too much and belong to someone who Finn just isn’t. Poe groans somewhat, despair clinging to him.

The shopkeep tries to hide his annoyance behind another concerned hum, but Poe can see through the façade. He wonders briefly why he even chooses to keep coming back to this particular store. However, it is the eight store he has visited in the past couple of hours, and he needs to pick something soon.

The rings glitter and shine at him, all of them blurring together. The shopkeep speaks to him, trying to push Poe towards a particular ring or inquiring what was wrong with the other ones. Poe sighs and feels his head begin to throb, trying desperately to find something. He needs to find something.

-

The sunset glows warmly across the horizon, enveloping everything in its golden embrace. Finn and Poe sit and lean against each other on the blanket they had set out, the food from their meal long since finished and forgotten in the container beside them. Silence settles comfortably around them, interrupted only by the sound of nearby forestry. They are away from the base, away from the resistance members, away from responsibility and duty and all the distractions the base provides.

Poe’s arm rests over Finn’s shoulders, Finn’s head resting against Poe’s neck. Poe rubs his thumb over Finn’s arm, their other hands interlocked in the space between them. They are at peace. He looks down at Finn, at the way the light dances across his features, draws him in. “Oh, how I love you,” Poe breathes, interrupting the silence.

Finn lifts his head from Poe’s neck and looks at him then, cheeks warm and smile wide. “I love you too.”

Their lips meet in a gentle kiss, just a quick press. Butterflies flutter in Poe’s stomach, and his heart swells with all the love he feels for this man before him. This wonderful man who he loves, who he wants to spend the rest of his life with. His heart thunders in his chest. “Finn,” he says softly.

Finn hums in response, eyebrows raised. “Yes, Poe? What is it?”

“Marry me.”

Finn straightens, looking at Poe with wide eyes. “What?” he breathes.

“I have never loved someone like I love you,” Poe says, swallowing. “You are a wonderful man, a great leader, my best friend, and the best damn thing to ever happen to me. I want you to marry me Finn, if you’ll have me.” He leans into his back pocket and pulls out a golden ring. The band is relatively simple, with a line of diamonds through it. Inside, there is an engraving.

Finn looks between the ring and Poe, eyes wide. Poe smiles at him, his heart bare and thudding dangerously against his chest. The world is spinning, tumbling, twisting, and –

“Yes.”

Poe blinks.

“Yes,” Finn repeats, his voice breathless.

“Yes?” Poe echoes, face lighting up with the knowledge.

“Yes, flyboy, yes!” Finn pulls Poe into a kiss, and it’s too hard and they’re both smiling but they don’t care. Poe wraps Finn in his embrace, his heart swelling in his chest. Finn draws away and looks at the ring more closely, a smile on his face. “Oh thank goodness you finally settled on one.”

Poe’s brow furrows in confusion. “What?”

“This is the fifth ring, isn’t it?” Finn replies, looking up at Poe like he had just spoken the most regular thing in the world. 

Poe stares at him. “You knew?”

Finn smiles at him. “Poe, I love you. But you are terrible at keeping secrets. I had to scramble to make sure you didn’t see me find the ring. Though I am glad you changed it, some of the other ones were kind of ugly.”

Poe looks down at his hands, his whole world shifted for more reasons than one. A laugh bubbles up in his throat, growing stronger and stronger with each moment until he’s shaking with it, tears streaming down his eyes. Finn’s laughing too, and it’s the most beautiful sound Poe has ever heard in his life. He wipes a tear from his eye.

“I still would have married you no matter what ring you chose,” Finn says once they settle down. He shoots Poe a grin. “Though I am glad you chose this one.”

“It’s a Dameron family heirloom,” Poe says, placing his hand back around Finn’s waist. “It belonged to my mom, and my grandmom before her, and then my great grandmom before her.”

“What does the inscription say?”

“ _Siempre te amaré,_ ” Poe says, words familiar on his tongue. “I will always love you.”

Finn beams at him, tears forming in his eyes. Poe slides the ring onto Finn’s finger, making the action official. They kiss again, bathed in the light of the setting sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I was definitely listening to Whitney Houston while I was writing this fic, which is how I got the title. Don't y'all dare judge me. This was definitely an interesting fic to write because I usually write from Finn's perspective, but this time I wrote from Poe's. This might be the only fic for 15 Days of FinnPoe that I've written in his pov actually? I feel like I need to work on his perspective a little bit. What do y'all think?
> 
> -
> 
> For those of y'all who aren't already aware, I'm doing a thing called 15 Days of FinnPoe in anticipation of TLJ release on December 15th. Basically, each day starting on December 1st I'll be releasing one fic, each day with a particular theme inspired by the iconic 12 Days of Christmas song - expanded, edited, and with a little bit of a star wars twist of course.
> 
> [Here's the 15 Days of FinnPoe post on tumblr for greater detail.](https://pastandfuturequeen.tumblr.com/post/167847350815/banner-created-by-the-wonderful-forestpenguin)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading, and feel free to leave kudos, comments, and criticism below!


End file.
